Dawnstar's Prophecy
by Derpy Pie Kitty with a Laptop
Summary: Dawnkit is confused. Every cat keeps telling her something is wrong with her eyes. Will Dawnkit ever find out? What does this mean, and why?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay! My new story! I'm also kind of slow to update, but I'll try to update as quickly as possible! PieKitty, do the disclaimer.**

**PieKitty: Mrow! Derpy doesn't own Warrior Cats. **

Allegiances

RiverClan

_Leader_: Fawnstar~ light brown she-cat with white speckles and bright emerald eyes.

_Deputy_: Sagewing~ pale light grey she-cat with a deep hazel gaze.

_Medicine Cat:_ Firesong~ flame-colored tom with a bright amber gaze.

Apprentice, Rainpaw: light grey she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

_Warriors:_

Icewing: white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Peachpaw_

Skybird: gray tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Swiftpaw_

Hazelwing: light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Featherwing: silvery she-cat with white streaks and deep blue eyes.

Shiverstep: silvery-gray tom with piercing blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

Willowfeather: dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Sunfall: lithe light-gray tom with golden eyes and darker splotches.

_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Honeypool: dappled light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Mistylight: blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Graystep: muscular stone-gray tom with fiery amber eyes.

Jayflight: white tom with silver streaks and wise emerald green eyes.

Thrushclaw: sandy-gray tom with a white chest and bright green eyes.

Darkpelt: powerful black tom with a fierce amber gaze.

_Apprentices:_

Swiftpaw: small black-and-white tom with pale amber eyes.

Peachpaw: silver-gray and black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Breezepaw: black she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Dapplepaw: dapple tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with aqua eyes.

_Queens:_

Cloudwing: silver she-cat with white streaks and crystal blue eyes. {Nursing Skybird's kits, Dawnkit and Silverkit}

Tawnyspots: light gray she-cat with amber eyes. {Nursing Graystep's kits, Stormkit and Starkit}

_Kits:_

Dawnkit: silver-gray she-cat with aqua-and-sunset eyes.

Silverkit: dappled silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Stormkit: gray tom with amber eyes.

Starkit: light-gray she-cat with white streaks and amber eyes.

**REST OF THE CLANS CUZ IM LAZY**


	2. Twilight

**A/N: This is not related AT ALL to Starkit's Prophecy! Please do not mistake this story to be like that!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats {Even though I wish I did}**

"_Are you sure you have the right cat, Feathertail?"_

_ "Of course, Mistystar. I am completely sure she is the One."_

_ "Still-"  
"Do not doubt me. I would never say anything wrong to RiverClan." Feathertail's eyes glittered with grief. "Do not forget that I am in debt of RiverClan. They have treated me with never-ending kindness."_

_ "Alright, I understand." _

_ "Good."_

Dawnkit's POV

"Hey! I wanted to play Moss Ball today! Why didn't you wake me up?" I complained.

"Well, nobody told you to wake up later than everyone else!" Stormkit snapped back.

I flinched. That was mean! Silverkit was whispering to Cloudwing, my mother.

"Mother, Dawnkit's eyes are-"

"Hush!"Cloudwing scolded her.

"My eyes?" I was puzzled. "What are my eyes?"

"Nothing. Your eyes are fine." Cloudwing replied.

"I guess so," I muttered under my breath. _What in StarClan is so weird about my eyes?_ I thought.

"Let Dawnkit join in," Starkit pleaded to Stormkit. "She wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Why should we?" Stormkit replied. "It isn't like she woke up early enough or asked even once!" Starkit flinched.

"Stormkit, stop being such a bully,"Cloudwing meowed. "Dawnkit should be able to play, regardless of the time she woke up."

"Fine," Stormkit snapped, launching the ball of moss straight at Silverkit's face. She started mewling pitifully.

"Stormkit!" Tawnyspots snapped. "I don't want to see you do that ever again! Apologize to Silverkit, and mean it!"

Stormkit muttered something inaudible and trudged to the fresh-kill pile, tail hanging down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that, Silverkit," Tawnyspot meowed. "Stormkit has been the grumpy one since he was first born!"

Silverkit and I shared a _mrrow_ in amusement. "Yes, he was, and always will be!" Cloudwing replied, her whiskers twitching with humor.

But still, even after the funny converstation, I wondered, _What could possibly be wrong with my eyes?_


	3. New Dawn

**A/N: Herro! Yay for new chappie! Sorry to all those people out there, but I'm keeping the name Starkit. I mean, even though there are some cons about the name, I like it, so I'm keeping it. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats****.**

Dawnkit's POV:

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Thrushclaw, you have shown yourself to be courageous and intelligent. You will be mentor to Stormpaw. I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to your apprentice." Fawnstar's voice rang inside the hollow.  
I watched jealously as Stormkit and Starkit became apprentices. "How lucky are they?" I whispered to Silverkit.

"Starkit, you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Hazelwing, you have shown yourself to be nimble and spirited. You will be mentor to Starpaw, and I expect you to pass on all of your skills to your apprentice."

"Stormpaw! Starpaw! Stormpaw! Starpaw!" My Clanmates chanted the new apprentices' names. I joined in as well, but deep inside I felt a twinge of jealously. _You'll be an apprentice soon, _I consoled myself.

"May I speak, Fawnstar?" Firesong's soft voice rang through the hollow, crystal clear. Fawnstar nodded, and Firesong continued to speak. "This half-moon, Rainpaw and I will travel to the Starpool and Rainpaw will receive her full medicine cat name."

"What? Me?" Rainpaw squeaked in amazement. Firesong smiled and nodded.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" cats chanted her name. Again, another pang of jealously. _Two new apprentices, and a new medicine cat?_ I complained inwardly. _Just great!_

Although, when I caught the newly named Stormpaw's eye, his amber gaze was burning like a bright flame, and I shivered, suddenly very afraid. His eyes, looked _pure evil_.

**A/N: Oohh! DA SUSPENSE! Now I'm gonna be really evil. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least five more reviews for this story. Sorry! But R/R so we can have a new chappie! **


End file.
